


Возвращение домой

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, post-episode 9
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: Кайло Рен три года провел на Эч-То, считаясь погибшим. К этому приложил руку теперь уже Верховный Лидер Хакс. В Первом Ордене зреет мятеж и переворот, и Хакс обращается за помощью к своему "мертвому" врагу.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Cora Hale  
> Дрим-исход событий после 9 эпизода.

К Эч-То привыкаешь со временем — Кайло познал это на своем опыте. Ко всему можно привыкнуть, когда время течет медленно, а впереди еще много до отвращения пустых дней.

Поначалу он сходил с ума от безделья. Заполнял омерзительно одинаковые дни бессмысленными теперь тренировками, медитацией, которую ненавидел, сколько себя помнил. Ждал, что за ним придут — разве Первый Орден мог бросить своего Верховного Лидера?

Как оказалось, мог. И он догадывался, кто за этим стоял.

Он раз за разом проверял системы своего потерпевшего крушение «Усмиряющего». Пытался вернуть его к жизни, но каждый раз появлялась новая поломка. Будто СИД-истребитель оказался проклят самой Силой, но Кайло знал, что это — последнее послание от генерала Хакса. Он проектировал «Усмиряющий», и именно он знал досконально, как работали все его системы. И смог устроить так, чтобы у Кайло даже не появилось возможности вернуться или позвать на помощь.

Умно. Но Хакс всегда был слишком умным.

Скорее всего, именно он и подбил Кайло над планетой во время последней битвы с Сопротивлением. Вызвался ведь тогда пилотировать один из истребителей. «Я не хочу больше оставаться в штабе, Верховный Лидер, — проникновенно сказал он перед вылетом. — Я хочу почувствовать в бою то же, что и вы».

Кайло в тот момент усмехнулся — подумал, что его собственная горячка перед схваткой передалась и Хаксу. Что тот наконец стал к нему чуть ближе — теперь, когда Кайло постоянно держал его недалеко от себя. Чтобы следить, утверждал он, чтобы не позволить совершить переворот, которого Хакс так страстно — в этом не было сомнения — желал. 

Но в итоге Хаксу это удалось. Теперь, спустя три года на Эч-То, потерянный, брошенный на произвол судьбы, Кайло чувствовал небывалую уверенность — тот уместил свою задницу на трон и даже не вспоминал о нем. Номинально Кайло оставался Верховным Лидером — только вот командовать мог разве что поргами.

Но в одном Хакс просчитался. Кайло не погиб при крушении. Он остался жив.

Он до сих пор пытался сделать что-то с «Усмиряющим». И в день, когда все наконец поменялось, он тоже пытался.

Когда он согнал криффова порга с контрольной панели, то увидел под ошметком помета, которым была усеяна вся кабина, едва заметный проблеск сигнала связи.

Спасение, пришедшее, когда он совсем отчаялся.

Кайло активировал вызов, рухнул в помятое кресло, готовый настраивать сигнал до тех пор, пока он не станет четким и стабильным. Не пришлось — голограмма замерцала мгновенно, и тот, кто на ней оказался, в первую секунду вызвал у Кайло шок.

— Рен, — произнес Хакс спокойно и кивнул — так, будто ничего не случилось. — Рад видеть вас живым и здоровым.

— Хакс, — процедил Кайло. 

— Верховный Лидер Хакс, — поправил его тот с легкой усмешкой, но тут же посерьезнел. — Но, думаю, вы обрадуетесь, когда узнаете, что это ненадолго.

— Что вам нужно? — спросил Кайло.

— Немного, — честно признался Хакс. — Ваша помощь в устранении мятежников в Первом Ордене.

— Сами справитесь. Меня устранить у вас отлично получилось.

— Догадались, значит, — Хакс чуть склонил голову. — В этот раз не справлюсь.

— И отлично, — Кайло откинулся в кресле и скрестил руки на груди. У него не было ни малейшего желания вытаскивать задницу Хакса из им же созданных проблем. Не после того, что он сделал. Не после этого бесконечно долгого изгнания. — Буду только рад.

— Не будете, — кротко произнес Хакс.

— С чего бы это? — На секунду Кайло даже стало смешно.

— Потому что сами хотите убить меня.

Кайло хмыкнул, отмечая, что Хакс оказался прав. Но тем не менее…

— И потому что я знаю, как вас вытащить.

Он никогда бы себе не признался, но ему достаточно было бы и первого ответа. Честного, правдивого. Личного. Не попыток подкупить, а той угрожающей искренности, того понимания его хода мыслей, которое высказал Хакс.

Высказывал всегда.

Кайло очень скучал по этому.

— Я направлюсь к вам, как только смогу покинуть планету.

— Замечательно. Я отправлю данные по ремонтным работам, которые нужно будет провести. Коротит систему управления, нужно поменять местами чипы под контрольной панелью. Справитесь?

— Ради того, чтобы убить вас лично — всегда.

— Данные о том, где я нахожусь, получите перед вылетом, — с усмешкой ответил Хакс. — Я буду ждать вас.

— Скоро встретимся.

— Безусловно.

Голограмма исчезла, зато начал закачиваться пакет данных. Кайло следил за процентом загрузки, устроив ладони на коленях, и не сразу осознал, что улыбается.

Он вернется домой.

Туда, где его ждут.


	2. Глава 1

Перед тем, как уйти в гиперпрыжок до заданных координат, Кайло остановился на ближайшей к Эч-То более-менее цивилизованной планете. Хакс уже видел его в весьма печальном и бедственном состоянии на голограмме, но Кайло почему-то казалось важным предстать перед ним во всем великолепии вживую. Показать, что он не сломлен, что он — все тот же Верховный Лидер Рен. Что в нем ничего не изменилось. Что он остался собой, как бы Хакс ни надеялся на иное.

В первом попавшемся на планете отеле он с помощью Силы заставил администратора выделить себе на фальшивое имя один из номеров на стандартные сутки. На самом деле ему требовалось гораздо меньше времени: ночевать он не собирался, а все, что ему нужно было от номера — это освежитель и стерильные предметы гигиены и ухода.

Отмывался от соленой воды и грязи Эч-То Кайло с таким наслаждением, какое раньше и не мог себе представить. И как это он когда-то не ценил все те блага цивилизации, которые предоставлял ему Первый Орден? Сейчас ему казалось кощунственным принимать все это как данность. 

Отмывшись, он сам подстриг себе волосы, помогая Силой. Оценив получившуюся прическу, выбрил лицо начисто и с удовлетворением увидел в зеркале себя прежнего — словно и не прошло трех лет вынужденного изгнания. Разве что лицо стало обветренным, загорелым и заострившимся.

Приведя себя в порядок до конца, Кайло очистил уже изрядно потрепавшуюся одежду. Он мог бы найти себе что-то новое, но расставаться с тем, что у него было сейчас, не хотел. Эти вещи, словно королевские регалии, напоминали ему о былом величии, которое он собирался вернуть. В них он был Верховным Лидером. 

Правда, о днях на Эч-То они тоже напоминали, но Кайло надеялся со временем стереть эти три года из памяти если не подчистую, то хотя бы до слабого и нечеткого образа.

Теперь он был готов.

Кайло покинул отель, вернулся в космопорт, где тоже использовал Силу, чтобы получить площадку для «Усмиряющего», и покинул планету, чтобы тут же прыгнуть в гиперпространство. Теперь, чистый, выглядевший прилично, а не как грязный отшельник, он чувствовал себя увереннее. И был готов к встрече с врагом, которому собирался помочь.

Хакс выбрал для этого пустынную планету в туманности неподалеку от нынешнего местонахождения Кайло. Гиперпрыжок прошел быстро, и Кайло посадил «Усмиряющий» недалеко от точки рандеву. Системы истребителя показали, что атмосфера являлась подходящей для дыхания, и он едва ли не выпрыгнул из кабины. Почему-то он чувствовал нетерпение, словно это ему встреча с Хаксом была жизненно необходима.

И все-таки, подходя к назначенному месту, Кайло заставил себя успокоиться. Сделать шаг менее стремительным, более ровным. Поправил плащ, сжал и разжал ладони, проверил, легко ли идет в руку световой меч. Подозрение, что это ловушка, было слабым, но он все равно решил подготовиться к любому исходу.

Тем не менее, Хакс ждал его в полном одиночестве.

Кайло всматривался в него до рези в глазах, пока подходил. Все такая же идеально ровная спина, тот же гордо задранный подбородок. Руки он по привычке, знакомой Кайло с давних времен, заложил за спину. И одет был так же, как в последний раз: строгая, идеально сидящая форма, расстегнутая шинель поверх нее. На бедре угадывались очертания бластера.

— Рад, что вы пришли, Рен, — сказал Хакс, когда Кайло остановился напротив. — Я уже думал, что не дождусь вас.

— Вы же не думали, что я так просто откажусь от удовольствия убить вас своими руками? — криво усмехнулся Кайло. Отметил, что на мгновение в глазах Хакса мелькнул и тут же исчез страх. Но к бластеру он не потянулся — так и остался стоять неподвижно, только привычно вздернул подбородок чуть выше.

Словно бросал вызов.

— Я могу сделать это прямо сейчас, — добавил Кайло, желая опять увидеть этот признак слабости.

Но страха больше не было: Хакс вновь смотрел спокойно. Видимо, понял, что если бы Кайло действительно собирался его убить, то не стал бы тянуть время разговорами.

— Как вам удалось удрать без сопровождения? — со вздохом спросил Кайло, поняв, что так и не дождется желаемого.

Уголки губ Хакса приподнялись в тут же исчезнувшей улыбке.

— Вы же не ждете, что я буду раскрывать вам все мои тайны? — поинтересовался он.

— Не жду, — согласился Кайло. — Тогда переходите к сути дела. Кого надо устранить?

— Пока устранять нет повода, — признался Хакс. — Если вкратце: старые имперцы готовят мятеж. Придраться не к чему — формально все чисто и входит в рамки работы Первого Ордена, но они сумели накопать парочку секретов, которые помогут меня сместить. Пока они ждут благовидного предлога для того, чтобы выкатить все обвинения и отправить меня под трибунал. 

— И почему вы не убили их? — удивился Кайло. — Вы же Верховный Лидер, Хакс. Ваши приказы не подлежат обсуждению.

— Это ваши приказы не подлежали обсуждению, — Хакс скривил губы, словно вспомнил о неприятном. — А мне приходится быть осторожным и справедливым. Если я начну расстреливать офицеров направо и налево, думаете, как быстро оставшиеся расстреляют меня? Вы чувствительный к Силе и вас боялись. Вся эта мистика вокруг вас, удушение на расстоянии, световой меч. Вы были легендой, Рен. Вас считали едва ли не бессмертным. А я — обычный человек, и способностью сеять вокруг своей персоны священный ужас не обладаю.

Он в какой-то степени был прав. Кайло не приходилось сталкиваться с подковерными интригами, пока он правил, — единственный, кто осмелился бросить вызов ему и его могуществу, сейчас стоял перед ним. Интересно, думал ли Хакс о том, что ему предстоит, когда пытался убить Кайло? Или ждал, что его правление будет безоблачным и простым?

Какая разница. Ответ на этот вопрос все равно ничего не поменяет. 

— Это был ваш выстрел? — все-таки спросил Кайло, прекрасно зная, что Хакс поймет, что он имеет в виду. Почему-то ему было важно знать, как все обстояло тогда на самом деле. Не строить догадки, не терзаться сомнениями, а получить точную информацию из первых рук.

Она тоже вряд ли что-то бы поменяла, но Кайло не мог себе отказать в такой малости.

— Мой, — честно ответил Хакс. И внезапно улыбнулся — той редкой улыбкой, которую Кайло иногда видел на его лице: — Метко вышло, да?

— Метко, — согласился Кайло, не став говорить о том, что еще более метким выстрелом можно было отправить его в Силу. — Почему меня не искали?

— Нам пришлось отступать. — Хакс чуть наклонил голову, глядя на него очень внимательно. — После вашей гибели у Сопротивления словно открылось второе дыхание, а потеря лидера сказалась на слаженности атак и моральном состоянии войск Первого Ордена.

— Тоже ваших рук дело?

— Разумеется. Я же не хотел, чтобы вас нашли.

Искренность, с которой Хакс признавался в своих прегрешениях перед ним, подкупала. Он говорил о делах минувших дней, которые должны были остаться кровоточащими ранами на душе и гордости Кайло, но время на Эч-То научило его… чему? Смирению? Принятию любого исхода? Он не мог подобрать точное слово, но сейчас чувствовал не боль, не горечь, не ярость, не желание немедленно уничтожить того, кто посмел на него напасть, а только легкое любопытство. Хакс просчитался, и он остался жив, вот что было важно. 

Кайло знал, что вернет себе власть. Раньше он добавил бы еще, что Хакс ответит за свои действия, но сейчас понимал, что это — лишнее. Хакс уже ответил. Эти три года, которые Кайло провел отвратительно, безумно, пугающе спокойно, Хакс боролся с собственными офицерами, пытался удержать власть в своих руках и наверняка ни минуты не провел, не ожидая нож в спину. Его можно было только пожалеть.

Он сам себя наказал. 

— И потом вы, конечно, милостиво взяли на себя ответственность стать Лидером обезглавленного Первого Ордена, — подытожил Кайло.

— Разве я мог поступить иначе? — усмехнулся Хакс.

— И как? — все-таки не удержался он от вопроса. — Довольны?

— Более чем.

— И все-таки обратились ко мне за помощью.

Прежде чем ответить, Хакс на мгновение отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Вы — меньшее зло из того, с чем мне пришлось столкнуться.

В прошлом такая характеристика уязвила бы Кайло. Сейчас он скорее почувствовал себя польщенным.

— Вас это задевает, — убежденно проговорил он. — Что вам пришлось просить помощи от того, кого вы считали побежденным.

Хакс вздернул брови в немом изумлении и издал смешок.

— Нисколько, Рен.

— Это же показывает вашу слабость.

— Иногда нужно показать слабость, чтобы получить силу.

Кайло посмотрел на него недоверчиво и потянулся к Хаксу в Силе. Нет, тот опять не лгал, а говорил с искренней убежденностью в своей правоте.

Он не поменялся. Все такой же самоуверенный и алчный до власти. Готовый на все ради нее.

Кайло отчего-то был рад этому.

— Вы же знаете, что я вас ненавижу, — произнес он. 

— Знаю.

Кайло усмехнулся и поднял руку, касаясь шеи Хакса Силой. Не чтобы придушить — чтобы дать подтверждение своим словам.

Потому что сам он уже не был в них так уверен.

Он жадно всматривался в лицо Хакса, следя за малейшим проявлением хоть какой-нибудь реакции. Глаза на мгновение расширились; кадык судорожно дернулся в отчаянном глотке, но Хакс так и остался стоять неподвижно, даже не убрал руки из-за спины. Только смотрел.

Кайло подавил вздох и опустил руку.

— Эта демонстрация ваших способностей была лишней, — заметил Хакс. — Я о них прекрасно помню.

— И не забывайте.

— У меня отличная память.

Кайло кивнул и отвел взгляд в сторону. Повернулся и стал мерить шагами площадку, развернулся и зашагал в обратном направлении. Стоять неподвижно он больше не мог; его снова терзала жажда действий, на Эч-То со временем ушедшая в спячку.

— Что от меня требуется? — бросил он, кинув взгляд на Хакса.

— Вы вернетесь под видом штурмовика, — ответил тот, и Кайло словно напоролся на стену. Медленно повернулся к нему, глядя недоверчиво.

— Вы издеваетесь? — спросил он.

— Нисколько, — серьезно ответил Хакс. — Если вы внезапно вернетесь из мертвых, станете мертвым по-настоящему.

— Угрожаете?

— Подумайте сами, Рен, — терпеливо произнес Хакс. — Мятежники уже нашли себе кандидатуру на мою замену. Вас никто не ждет. Вы только помешаете их планам, а помехи всегда устраняют.

— Я же легенда.

— Были, пока не погибли.

Кайло скривился от этой ремарки и вновь принялся шагать, пытаясь найти выход из ситуации.

— Попытаются — я их уничтожу.

— И настроите против себя большую часть Первого Ордена. У них много сторонников. А ваше правление не всегда вспоминают с приязнью.

Кайло поморщился и, не глядя на него, махнул рукой, дав знак продолжать.

— Фальшивый идентификатор уже в системе, — произнес Хакс. — Броня вашего размера ждет вас в моем шаттле. Вы входите в подразделение личной охраны Верховного Лидера. Элитное, между прочим. Туда не так легко попасть.

— Я польщен, — с сарказмом проговорил Кайло.

— Будете при мне все время, — продолжил Хакс, не обратив на это должного внимания. — И когда мятежники попытаются совершить переворот, возьмем их на горячем. Со мной они могут справиться. С вами, не зная о вашем появлении, — нет.

— И вы, конечно, захотите потом устроить показательный трибунал, — уверенно произнес Кайло.

— Нет. Вы убьете их сразу и на месте.

Кайло вздернул брови.

— У них есть на меня компромат, — напомнил Хакс. — Чем быстрее они умрут, тем меньше вероятности, что о нем узнает кто-то еще. Все просто.

Это было довольно разумно. И все же Кайло казалось, что Хакс жалеет об этом. Что не сможет провести демонстрацию своей власти и всесильности. 

— В отчаянные времена требуются отчаянные меры, — задумчиво произнес он.

— Вы правы, — кивнул Хакс. 

Кайло помолчал, обдумывая полученную информацию, а затем признался:

— Меня бесит одна только мысль о том, что вы будете отдавать мне приказы.

— Я постараюсь не переходить границы, — пообещал Хакс.

— Зная вас…

— Вы плохо меня знаете, — перебил Хакс.

Кайло посмотрел ему в глаза и кивнул:

— Да. Плохо.

Теперь у него был шанс узнать Хакса получше, но он не стал говорить об этом вслух. Кайло не знал, как он воспримет такие слова, а этот шаткий мир, который воцарился сейчас между ними, ему даже нравился. И он не хотел его нарушать.

Пока.

— Предлагаю проследовать на шаттл, — проговорил Хакс, первым отведя взгляд. — Меня скоро хватятся, а лишние исчезновения с радаров оставят пятно на моей репутации.

— Ведите, — согласился Кайло.

Он наверняка допускал ошибку, соглашаясь на эту авантюру, но почему-то ему казалось, что он прокладывает себе дорогу в лучшее будущее.


	3. Глава 2

Пока шаттл уходил в гиперпространство, Кайло ждал в пассажирском отсеке.

Хакс сумел удивить его дважды: во-первых, прилетел не на «Ипсилоне», а на легком шаттле типа «Кси», а во-вторых, сам пилотировал его. Все это было разумно: если Хакс смылся ради встречи с ним тайно, ему и не стоило привлекать к себе внимание командирским шаттлом и брать с собой кого-то еще.

И все-таки Кайло казалось, что Хакс не упустит случая покрасоваться перед ним и напомнить о том, что он потерял. Но нет — тот, как всегда, ставил продуманность действий выше собственных желаний. 

Что, впрочем, не мешало ему ошибаться, как он сделал в случае с Кайло.

На слайде лежало два комплекта брони штурмовиков. Кайло остановился возле них: один явно ждал его, а второй? Неужели Хакс решил не ограничиваться одним опасным союзником, а собирался подобрать еще кого-то?

Это Кайло совсем не нравилось.

Двери между отсеками разъехались, и внутрь вошел Хакс. Замер неподалеку — будто не решался или опасался подойти ближе.

Кайло повернулся к нему и кивком указал на комплекты:

— Мы ждем кого-то?

— Это для меня, — коротко ответил Хакс.

Ну конечно. Хакс и здесь все просчитал: скрыл свою личность на вылете, чтобы ни у кого не возникло подозрений. Но улетал он один, а вернется в компании.

— И как вы объясните мое появление? — спросил Кайло. Ему действительно было интересно, как Хакс собирался обойти эту маленькую, но очень подозрительную деталь.

— Никак, — ответил Хакс. — Вылет с дредноута совершили два штурмовика, два и вернется.

— Второго вы, конечно же, устранили.

Хакс издал смешок:

— Вы считаете меня совсем уж беспринципным.

— Вы такой и есть. Что вы сделали с телом?

— Я никого не убивал, Рен.

Кайло скептически усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Второй штурмовик присутствовал на шаттле только номинально, — со вздохом пояснил Хакс. — Его — ваш — идентификатор и номер находятся в отчете о вылете, но на самом деле покидал дредноут только я. Пришлось немного подтасовать данные, благо полный доступ у меня имеется.

— Вы все продумали, — с неудовольствием отметил Кайло. — И все-таки — откуда в вас такая мягкосердечность?

Он отметил, что теперь Хакс снова улыбался — едва заметно, чуть приподняв уголки губ. Словно ему нравился этот разговор — и собеседник. 

Конечно, нравился. Он выкладывал карты на стол, показывая, что собрал сильнейшую комбинацию. Что не может проиграть и останется победителем, как и в прошлый раз. Да только сейчас Кайло стал его союзником, и смысла в этом не было. Но когда Хакс отказывал себе в возможности порисоваться?

Так же редко, как и Кайло.

— Я не люблю тратить ресурсы попусту, — ответил Хакс. — И вы это прекрасно знаете.

Да, Кайло знал. Одна из тех немногих черт, что предстали перед ним во всей красе, когда он правил. Хакс всегда был себе на уме и редко показывал свое истинное лицо, и теперь Кайло понимал, что перед ним всегда стоял совершенно незнакомый ему человек. 

Когда-то он позволял себе заниматься самообманом и считать, будто изучил Хакса целиком и полностью. Будто легко мог просчитать любые его действия, угадать за секунду, о чем тот думает и что готовится совершить.

Самоуверенность подвела Кайло три года назад. Сейчас он будет осторожнее.

— Переоденьтесь, — предложил Хакс после недолгого молчания. — Вам еще предстоит привыкнуть к броне, чтобы не выглядеть так, будто вы ее надели впервые в жизни.

Вместо ответа Кайло хмыкнул и поднял со слайда свой комплект. Отложил бронные пластины, взялся за нательный костюм и обнаружил под ним стандартный набор предметов личной гигиены — почти такой же, какой использовал в отеле.

Он кинул быстрый взгляд на Хакса и обнаружил на его лице что-то похожее на смущение и замешательство. Новое, незнакомое ему выражение, какого он раньше не видел.

— Я думал, вам захочется привести себя в порядок, — после заминки пояснил он. — Но, я вижу, вы сделали это и без моей помощи.

Кайло в ответ только хмыкнул и скинул плащ. Стянул тунику, больше не обращая на Хакса внимание, снял штаны и принялся натягивать на себя нательный костюм.

Звук шагов раздался совсем рядом — Хакс, похоже, решил больше не держаться на расстоянии. Кайло, расправляя ткань, скосил на него взгляд: он тоже раздевался, будто не желал отставать от него в беззастенчивости.

Кайло не мог отказать себе в том, чтобы краем глаза не пронаблюдать за ним. Пока он крепил бронные пластины, Хакс быстро расстался со своей формой. Без всех этих слоев одежды он выглядел чрезвычайно хрупким — особенно в сравнении с Кайло. Это принесло удовлетворение — в физической форме Кайло выигрывал.

В броню Хакс тоже переоделся довольно быстро — и сделал это с такой сноровкой, будто всю жизнь прослужил штурмовиком. Закончили они одновременно, и Кайло вновь уловил на его лице легкую улыбку.

— И часто вы так… притворяетесь? — спросил он.

— Когда есть необходимость, — ушел от ответа Хакс и кинул на него взгляд. — Рад, что угадал с размером. Я боялся, что после смерти вы исхудали.

— Не дождетесь, — бросил Кайло.

— И слава звездам. Пройдитесь.

Кайло прищурился, глядя на него в упор. Хакс уже вовсю отдавал приказы, видимо, забыв о том, что перед ним не кто-то из его подчиненных, а тот, кто раньше командовал им. А может, и не забывал. Скорее, получал особое удовольствие от такого расклада.

— Вы слишком много о себе возомнили, — заметил он.

— Прошу прощения, — с издевательской вежливостью проговорил Хакс, с мнимой покорностью опустив взгляд. — Сложно отказаться от въевшихся привычек.

— Командовать мной вы и не привыкали.

Его губы искривила ухмылка превосходства — та самая, которая возникала еще при Сноуке, когда Кайло допускал оплошность, а Хакс, наоборот, приносил хорошие новости. Давненько Кайло ее не видел. Наверное, ровно с того момента, как они в последний раз столкнулись в тронном зале на «Превосходстве».

Прошло столько лет, а он все равно ее помнил — и то, как его едва не трясло от злости каждый раз, когда он ее улавливал. Сейчас что-то похожее на мгновение всколыхнулось в его душе — и тут же утихло. Он мог бы стереть эту ухмылку с губ раз и навсегда, но не видел смысла.

— У меня будет время на это, — ответил Хакс.

— Посмотрим, — коротко ответил Кайло и, чтобы прекратить этот обмен уколами, надел шлем.

Тут же подключился визор. Кайло моргнул пару раз, привыкая к необычному углу зрения, повернул голову сначала в одну сторону, потом — в другую. Перевел взгляд на Хакса: ухмылка у того стала еще шире.

— Если вы… — начал Кайло, но понял, что его не слышат. Выругался и коснулся рукой височной части, пытаясь понять, как подключить вокодер. 

— Голосовое управление, — с издевательской услужливостью подсказал Хакс.

Кайло поморщился, но тот, конечно, этого не увидел. Опустил руку и скомандовал:

— Внешняя связь.

На экране визора мелькнула и исчезла информация о запуске вокодера. Кайло подождал для верности и все-таки сказал:

— Если вы не прекратите наслаждаться ситуацией, я быстро передумаю вам помогать.

— Замечательно, — прокомментировал Хакс. Кайло успел удивиться, чему он радуется, и уже собирался задать вопрос, но Хакс быстро продолжил: — Ваш голос неузнаваем. Все, что вам нужно — не снимать шлем при посторонних. Помните: приказы отряду SL отдает только Верховный Лидер. Остальных вы имеете право игнорировать, но советую все-таки объяснять отказ. «Это противоречит приказу Верховного Лидера» будет универсальным ответом, потрудитесь его запомнить.

— Хакс, — вздохнул Кайло.

— Верховный Лидер Хакс, — поправил тот. — Это тоже стоит запомнить. Если штурмовик будет панибратски обращаться к Верховному Лидеру, возникнут нежелательные…

— Я не идиот, _Верховный Лидер_ , — перебил Кайло, произнеся последние слова с заметной издевкой. — И уберите этот ваш снисходительный тон. Он раздражает.

Хакс дернул уголком губ, но, как ни странно, послушно замолчал. Кайло не стал это комментировать, а прошелся по отсеку, привыкая к броне.

— Выправка у вас, конечно, не та, — вздохнул Хакс.

— Я думал, вы решили не надоедать мне разговорами, — заметил Кайло и остановился.

Он проследил, как Хакс шагнул к нему и встал рядом. Затем почувствовал, как на спинную броню легла рука и надавила, вынуждая держаться ровнее.

Затем Хакс коснулся его рук, заставляя вытянуть их вдоль тела. Толкнул носком сапога стопу, ставя ее ближе ко второй и выравнивая.

— Сможете долго так простоять? — поинтересовался он. — Вам это предстоит.

— Смогу, — коротко ответил Кайло.

— Я постараюсь почаще давать вам возможность передвигаться, — пообещал Хакс. — Терпение — не ваша сильная сторона, но постарайтесь все-таки держать стойку как можно дольше.

Хакс проверял его, неожиданно осознал Кайло. Пытался понять, на какой срок хватит его выдержки, сейчас, а не когда они окажутся при его офицерах. Бил по больным местам — не в полную силу, а слегка касаясь, — чтобы узнать, в какой момент он сорвется, и избежать подобного во время их вынужденного сотрудничества.

— Вы зря боитесь, что я потеряю голову, — спокойно проговорил Кайло. — Перестаньте пытаться меня задеть. Это бессмысленная трата времени.

Хакс на мгновение поджал губы, словно его обидело, что его мотивы так легко разгадали. Кайло усмехнулся: обойти его в этом оказалось приятно.

— Я должен был проверить, — совершенно другим тоном произнес Хакс.

— Понимаю.

— Вы изменились, Рен.

— Вы тоже, — ответил Кайло, остро осознавая, что это действительно так. За три года многое поменялось, и они оба не стали исключением. 

Им предстояло заново привыкать друг к другу. Вновь узнавать слабые и сильные места, вновь строить тактику поведения. Не как соперникам — как союзникам, пусть и вынужденным.

О том, что будет после того, как они подавят мятеж, Кайло старался не думать. Власть в любом случае перейдет к нему, так должно было случиться.

А вот в том, что ему хватит духа убить Хакса, он не чувствовал уверенности. Сейчас тот в какой-то степени даже был приятен Кайло.

От разговоров, по крайней мере, он получал искреннее удовольствие.

— Какой у меня номер? — спросил Кайло. Лучше было узнать и запомнить эту информацию заранее, а не перед самой посадкой. Привыкнуть к новому «имени».

— SL-0217, — ответил Хакс. — Раньше «ваш» номер был иным, но с переводом в личную охрану Верховного Лидера изменился на этот.

— Я должен помнить старый? — уточнил Кайло.

— Нет, — покачал головой Хакс. — Вас перед этим отправили на переподготовку, и о службе до подразделения SL вы ничего не помните.

Удобно. 

— Со всеми штурмовиками вашей охраны так? — спросил Кайло.

— Да, — скупо улыбнулся Хакс.

— Вы заранее оставили себе этот ход, — убежденно произнес Кайло. — Вся эта переподготовка и смена номеров — для того, чтобы у вас была возможность внедрить своего человека.

— И снова вы правы. — Хакс чуть склонил голову.

Кайло стянул шлем и тряхнул головой, откидывая волосы с лица. Его терзали вопросы: знал ли Хакс заранее, что ему придется обратиться к нему за помощью? Не потому ли Кайло до сих пор жив? Не припасено ли у него еще одного козыря в рукаве, с помощью которого он после подавления мятежа убьет своего мимолетного союзника по-настоящему?

Но Кайло не был уверен, что действительно хочет знать на них ответы. А стоило знать — чтобы быть готовым ко всему. В Хаксе он не сомневался: годы не могли сделать его мягкотелым. И даже если он будет испытывать благодарность за помощь, то все равно убьет Кайло, не моргнув глазом и не пустив ни единой слезинки, если это потребуется.

Кайло хотел бы не уступить ему в этом.

— Этот номер что-то значит? — спросил он, чтобы отвлечь себя от неприятных мыслей.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Хакс. — Вы — второй Верховный Лидер и один из семи рыцарей Рен. Я решил, что так будет проще запомнить.

Он оказался прав: ассоциация плотно улеглась в голове, и номер осел в памяти. 

— А «ваш» номер?

— SL-7398.

— И это?..

— Ничего не значит, — Хакс пожал плечами. — Я помню номера всех штурмовиков своей охраны.

Что-то царапнуло Кайло в этой фразе, но он не успел спросить: над дверью моргнул датчик.

— Выходим из гиперпространства, — подтвердил Хакс его мысль. — Готовьтесь. И не забудьте переключить внешнюю связь на внутренний комлинк, если потребуется обратиться ко мне лично.

— Тоже голосовое управление?

— Достаточно дважды моргнуть, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

Кайло проследил, как Хакс с небрежной уверенностью надел на себя шлем и исчез за дверьми, скрываясь в пилотной кабине. Провел пальцами по волосам, глубоко вдохнул и взял шлем в руки.

В этот раз к визору почти не пришлось привыкать.

Кайло быстро учился и быстро приспосабливался.


	4. Глава 3

В ожидании посадки Кайло спрятал свою одежду и световой меч в том же контейнере, в который Хакс положил форму. Если возникнет потребность, он легко притянет оружие Силой, хотя вряд ли, конечно, такое случится. Хакс хорошо все продумал, в этом Кайло не сомневался.

Он закинул контейнер за спину и положил ладонь на бластер в кобуре, проверил, как быстро сможет его достать. Хакс не спросил, хорошо ли он стреляет и привычен ли вообще к такому виду вооружения. Должно быть, считал это самим собой разумеющимся. Или не хотел действовать на нервы лишними уточняющими вопросами.

Подготовку по стрельбе, если это можно так назвать, Кайло прошел еще в юности — до того, как совершил ошибку и доверился Скайуокеру. Хан Соло счел нужным преподать сыну пару уроков по самозащите, но на этом все и кончилось. Толком в стрельбе он не тренировался — его оружием всегда был световой меч.

О котором сейчас на время нужно забыть.

Впрочем, Кайло не сомневался, что каждый его выстрел будет метким. С ним была Сила, она и направит заряды туда, куда ему нужно. Все, что требовалось от него, — нажимать на спусковой крючок. А на это его способностей и умений уж точно хватало.

Шаттл дрогнул и замер. Кайло подождал, пока Хакс покинет пилотную кабину и, не повернув головы, зашагал с ним бок о бок, стараясь идти в ногу. Это оказалось чуть сложнее, чем он думал — из-за разницы в весе и телосложении. Да и шаги Кайло обычно были размашистыми — гораздо шире, чем у Хакса.

Они спустились по трапу, и дорогу им преградил незнакомый Кайло капитан штурмовиков. Хакс тут же застыл наготове, и пришлось повторить за ним, пусть и после заминки.

— SL-7398, SL-0217, назовите причину отлучки, — проговорил он.

— Приказ Верховного Лидера, сэр, — бодро отрапортовал Хакс.

Кайло дважды моргнул, переключаясь на внутренний комлинк, и хмыкнул.

— Сдайте бластеры на проверку, — скомандовал капитан.

Кайло ждал, что Хакс снова скажет про свой же приказ, но тот так же бодро кивнул:

— Есть, сэр.

Похоже, ему нисколько не давило на самолюбие слушаться того, кто был ниже его по званию. Это удивляло. Хотя наверняка Хакс потом оторвется на этом злосчастном капитане. Кайло бы точно не удержался.

— Следуйте за мной, — услышал он голос Хакса уже внутри шлема. 

Они прошли в отдельное небольшое помещение при ангаре, в котором Кайло не приходилось бывать. Он внимательно следил за действиями Хакса: тот поместил бластер в один из контейнеров, наверняка со считывающим устройством.

— Делайте то же самое, — вновь раздался его голос.

Кайло повторил за ним и застыл в ожидании. Спустя полминуты рукоять бластера медленно выдвинулась из контейнера, и Кайло забрал оружие и вновь закрепил в кобуре. Рядом те же действия совершал Хакс.

— Что теперь? — спросил Кайло.

— Пересменок у кают Верховного Лидера, — ответил Хакс, и Кайло показалось, что в его голосе просквозило веселье. — Я буду говорить сам. Вам лучше молчать.

Кайло фыркнул и проследовал за ним — по коридору прочь от ангара. Они направляются к турболифтам, а оттуда наверняка поедут на верхние палубы. В конце концов, где же еще располагаться Верховному Лидеру?

— Вам не кажется, что слишком молчаливый штурмовик будет выглядеть подозрительно? — все-таки спросил он.

— Вы слегка дезориентированы после переподготовки, — произнес Хакс. — Вполне обыденная ситуация.

— И при этом вы отправили меня на задание, — заметил Кайло. — Это могут счесть ошибкой. И ваши имперцы наверняка решат, что вы теряете хватку.

— Пусть их, — как-то почти даже беспечно ответил Хакс. — У меня есть вы.

Кайло покачал головой. Ему казалось, что Хакс недоговаривал — скрывал очередную выигрышную карту до поры до времени. И, возможно, пытался ему польстить и тем самым окончательно перетянуть на свою сторону. 

Несмотря на понимание истинных причин этих слов, Кайло все равно ощутил удовлетворение, теплой волной разлившееся по телу.

Они зашли в турболифт и действительно, как Кайло и ожидал, поехали на верхнюю палубу. Он искоса наблюдал за Хаксом — тот застыл, как всегда с идеально ровной спиной, как всегда напряженный и готовый ко всему. 

— Вас выдает осанка, — зачем-то сказал Кайло.

— Да?

— Штурмовики не держат спину настолько прямо.

По комлинку послышалось недоверчивое хмыканье, а затем Хакс едва заметно сдвинул плечи. Кайло усмехнулся: тот все-таки внял непрошеному совету.

— Так лучше.

— Спасибо.

Это было чем-то новым: раньше благодарность Хакса никогда не звучала настолько искренне. Обычно в ней крылся жалящий сарказм, едкий, как кислота. Теперь Кайло не улавливал подобных ноток. «Спасибо» звучало честно и в какой-то степени даже тепло.

Не таким он представлял себе Хакса, когда соглашался на эту сделку. Тот действительно стал другим — перед Кайло стоял незнакомый ему человек. Не то чтобы раньше он знал Хакса доподлинно, и все же перемены были разительными. 

Его хотелось узнать получше — такого, честного, искреннего, переставшего скалить клыки на любое неосторожное движение. Наверное, он устал от бесконечных интриг, и их ровные отношения сейчас строились именно на этом — потому что Хаксу нужен был человек, с которым он мог бы не притворяться и которого не подозревал бы ежесекундно.

Впрочем, это все были догадки — гипотезы, ничем не подтвержденные. Может статься, на самом деле с Кайло Хакс играл роль еще более искусно, чем с остальными. Пытался завоевать его доверие, чтобы в итоге легко воткнуть кинжал в спину.

Но Кайло не собирался оставлять ее открытой.

И все же ему казалось, что все это — не игра. Что Хакс на самом деле честен перед ним. Возможно, не до конца, но этого Кайло и не ждал. Он и сам не собирался быть искренним до конца.

Турболифт замер, и двери раскрылись. Кайло вышел следом за Хаксом; догнал его и пошел бок о бок.

Каюта Верховного Лидера находилась в глубине офицерской палубы. У Кайло когда-то был целый отсек под его нужды, который он переоборудовал из старых кают Сноука. Использовал он из них только самую малость — в отличие от своего учителя, пристрастием к роскоши и огромным пространствам он не обладал.

Но в этом Хакс обошел его: вместо того, чтобы обзавестись отсеком, он выделил себе стандартную офицерскую каюту. Тщательно охраняемую, конечно же: у дверей стояли два штурмовика.

Они застыли перед ними, и Хакс небрежно произнес через вокодер:

— Пора отдохнуть, парни.

— Вы опоздали, — с явным неудовольствием произнес один из штурмовиков. — Наш цикл закончился двадцать минут назад.

— Была задачка от Верховного, — ответил на это Хакс. — Только закончили.

— Ясно. А это кто с тобой, 98?

— Новенький, — коротко произнес Хакс. — SL-0217.

— Верховный-то знает, что его свежак охранять будет?

Слишком много вопросов задавал этот штурмовик, с неудовольствием отметил Кайло. Запомнить бы его номер, влезть в голову при случае и подчистить все подозрения.

— Верховный сам приказал, — Хакс равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Сам себе дурак, — хохотнул второй штурмовик. — Кто ж свежаков сразу ставит на пост?

Интересно, что чувствовал сейчас Хакс, пока слушал, как его же штурмовики его и оскорбляют? Кайло бы не спустил им, окажись он на месте Хакса. Разобрался бы прямо здесь, чтобы больше не возникало желания зубоскалить.

Но, к его удивлению, Хакс рассмеялся вместе со штурмовиком. Так, словно и не о нем шла речь.

Поразительно.

— Ладно, парни, — первый штурмовик отошел от двери, уступая им место. — Теперь ваша очередь, а нам пора баиньки. Удачи на первом дежурстве, 17. Не упусти ничего.

Кайло кивнул и вместе с Хаксом занял положенные места у дверей, задумчиво глядя в спины удаляющихся штурмовиков.

— Не очень-то они вас уважают, — заметил он.

— Они проверяли вашу лояльность, — спокойно ответил Хакс. — Со свежаками всегда так делают.

— И вы меня не предупредили об этом?

— Не счел нужным.

Кайло скептически хмыкнул и все-таки не удержался:

— А если бы я все испортил?

— Я был в вас уверен, — с едва слышным смешком произнес Хакс.

Понимай как хочешь: то ли он думал, что Кайло провалится, то ли не сомневался, что ошибок тот не допустит. И последнее совсем на него не походило: Хакс всегда скептически относился к любым его действиям.

Все изменилось, но чтобы настолько…

— В следующий раз предупреждайте, — посоветовал Кайло. Уточнять, что конкретно Хакс имел в виду, он не желал: любой из ответов ему бы не понравился.

Штурмовики исчезли за поворотом, и спустя полминуты Хакс развернулся и принялся вводить код доступа.

Кайло наблюдал за ним, отмечая последовательность ввода. Она ему пригодится: стоило знать, как попасть в каюту Хакса. На всякий случай.

Чтобы спасти его, если будет нужда, или чтобы беспрепятственно уничтожить, когда придет время.

Впрочем, коды доступа Хакс мог менять ежедневно. Наверняка так и делал: с его-то возросшей подозрительностью. И тем не менее, Кайло все равно решил запомнить.

Кто знает, может, Хакс действительно потерял хватку.

Двери разошлись, и Кайло ступил внутрь следом за ним. Услышал шорох закрывшихся створок и осмотрелся: каюта была обставлена скупо, почти аскетично. Никаких роскошных безделушек, ничего лишнего — только необходимое.

На кровати за перегородкой лежал кто-то незнакомый. Виднелся только рыжий затылок — но цвет волос был немного другого оттенка, чем у Хакса. Впрочем, вряд ли бы кто отметил эту деталь.

Хакс и здесь все просчитал. И все же…

— Поверить не могу, что вы кому-то доверяете, — признался Кайло. Проследил, как почти подошедший к койке Хакс медленно обернулся и посмотрел на него.

— Я никому не доверяю, — произнес он, и Кайло показалось, что в его голосе мелькнула едва заметная печаль.

Он пересек каюту и встал возле кровати. Не стал снимать шлем — выдавать свою личность он не собирался даже людям Хакса. Предательства можно ждать от любого, это он понял очень давно.

Хакс снял шлем и негромко произнес:

— Подъем, SL-7398.

Значит, он просто поменялся местами с одним из штурмовиков. Опасно: тот мог разболтать его тайну, не важно, случайно или специально. Хватило бы одного неосторожного слова, чтобы возникли подозрения.

Штурмовик развернулся и резко сел на кровати, глядя уже ничуть не сонными карими глазами.

— Переодевайся и заступай на охрану, — велел Хакс и принялся стаскивать с себя броню.

Рыжий штурмовик кинул внимательный взгляд на Кайло и тут же отвел его, но не стал задавать вопросов. Умно с его стороны — и все же он слишком много знал.

С этим нужно было разобраться.

Кайло протянул руку к его виску, окунаясь в Силу. Штурмовик дернулся и застыл, когда он вторгся в сознание.

Его мысли все еще были сонными и медленными. Кайло скользнул глубже, стирая воспоминания и добавляя новые, фальшивые. Верховный Лидер Хакс все это время был у себя; SL-7398 нес вахту, охраняя его сон. Новый приказ: один из штурмовиков должен находиться в каютах. Ему выпала честь первым стоять на часах.

На плечо легла ладонь, но Кайло едва ее заметил. Опасности в этом движении он не чувствовал, а прерываться, пока не закончит, не собирался. Он не хотел, чтобы возникли даже малейшие подозрения — пусть лучше Хакса посчитают параноиком.

А тому стоило бы таким стать. Он непозволительно расслабился; возможно, действительно потерял хватку.

От этого Кайло чувствовал легкое, но весьма неприятное разочарование.

Он вышел из сознания штурмовика, когда стер последнее воспоминание. Тот осоловело моргнул, на автомате быстро облачился в броню и в том же оцепенении вышел из каюты.

Рука на плече сжалась, напоминая о себе, и Кайло, сняв шлем, повернулся к стоящему за спиной Хаксу.

— Что вы с ним сделали? — спросил тот. Без заботы, без беспокойства — голос звучал по-деловому.

— Подправил память, — признался Кайло. — Чтобы не возникло вопросов.

— И что же вы… подправили?

Стоило ввести его в курс дела.

— Вы отдали новый приказ, — произнес Кайло. — Отныне один из штурмовиков охраняет вас и внутри каюты. Я заступил на смену этому вашему 98.

Хакс поджал губы в явном недовольстве, и Кайло добавил:

— Можете не благодарить.

Теперь он снова мог сосредоточиться и улавливать детали. Хакс успел переодеться в халат; его рука все так же лежала на плече у Кайло, словно ему не хотелось ее убирать. 

Кайло демонстративно посмотрел на нее, и Хакс, словно только сейчас заметил, поспешно убрал ладонь.

— В этом не было необходимости, — сухо проговорил он. — SL-7398 все равно отправился бы сегодня на переподготовку.

Значит, хватку Хакс все-таки не потерял, а Кайло проделал лишнюю работу. Первое радовало, а второе при здравом размышлении оказалось не таким уж и верным. В переподготовке мог произойти сбой; 98 мог бы случайно ляпнуть что-то до или во время нее.

А Кайло сделал все чисто и сразу, что позволило не подвергать ни его, ни Хакса лишней опасности.

— Вы к нему привязались? — уточнил он. Что-то в реакции Хакса наводило на такую мысль.

— Конечно нет, — фыркнул тот. — За кого вы меня держите?

— За уставшего человека, способного ошибаться, — честно ответил Кайло.

На лице Хакса мелькнуло и тут же исчезло удивление. Кайло уловил на его губах легкую горькую усмешку.

— Я собираюсь поспать пару часов, — наконец произнес Хакс. — Советую вам сделать то же самое. Можете устроиться на диване.

— А как же охранять ваш покой? — с легким скепсисом спросил Кайло.

— Я верю, что в случае опасности вы тут же проснетесь, — убежденно ответил Хакс.

Кайло пожал плечами и отвернулся, когда тот начал стаскивать халат. Разговор, похоже, был окончен.

Ему бы и в самом деле не помешала пара часов сна. Для лучшей скорости реакции. Чтобы быстрее соображать при непредвиденных обстоятельствах.

Он последует совету Хакса, но не потеряет бдительность.


	5. Глава 4

Два часа — слишком малый срок для того, чтобы по-настоящему отдохнуть. У Кайло получилось и того меньше: сон был поверхностным, чересчур чутким, и Кайло скорее дремал, чем по-настоящему отсыпался.

Пока он не чувствовал опасности, но не мог позволить себе расслабиться. Обычно он улавливал угрозу, относящуюся непосредственно к его жизни, и в данной ситуации умение стало бесполезным, потому что ему самому не грозило ровным счетом ничего. Рисковал не Кайло, а Хакс, а значит, не стоило терять бдительность.

Кроме того, спать в броне оказалось довольно проблематично, а снимать ее Кайло не спешил. Кто знает, кого занесет в каюты Хакса. Доступ в них, конечно, вряд ли кто-то получил, и все же ему не хотелось ставить удобство в пику безопасности. Он расстался только со шлемом, но это мало помогло.

Кайло открыл глаза в который раз за это время и с трудом сел на диване. Он чувствовал себя на редкость паршиво, будто только сильнее устал от короткой передышки. Тело ныло от дискомфортных условий, но, по крайней мере, из-за неприятных ощущений разом ушла сонливость.

Он поднялся и прошелся, разогревая застывшие мышцы. Вновь осмотрел каюту беглым взглядом, надеясь обнаружить что-то необычное, что позволит разобраться в Хаксе. Но обстановка казалась едва ли не обезличенной: такая же каюта могла быть у любого другого офицера, да и то в ней нашлось бы чуть больше напоминаний о хозяине.

Наверное, стоило разбудить Хакса и обговорить с ним дальнейшие действия. Узнать чуть больше о ситуации в Первом Ордене, о расстановке сил; о том, как вести себя, чего ожидать; выяснить детали бегло обговоренного плана. И сделать все это до того, как им придется показаться на людях.

Кайло шагнул за перегородку и нерешительно остановился у кровати. Хакс, похоже, спал гораздо крепче него: по крайней мере, он даже не услышал его шагов, не пошевелился, а так и остался лежать лицом к стене, ровно и глубоко дыша.

Будить его сейчас почему-то казалось кощунством.

Помедлив, Кайло все-таки шагнул еще ближе и протянул руку, но так и не дотронулся. Постоял, наблюдая за кажущимся мирным сном и пытаясь понять, почему никак не может заставить себя коснуться этого почти острого от худобы плеча, и, убрав ладонь, позвал:

— Хакс.

И резко отшатнулся, потому что тот, мгновенно перевернувшись, направил на него бластер.

Кайло уставился на дуло и медленно перевел взгляд на Хакса. С секунду в его взгляде читалась ожесточенность, знакомая решимость идти до конца, чего бы это не стоило, а затем вместо них появилась столь же знакомая Кайло усталость.

— А, — сказал Хакс и отвел бластер, — это вы.

— Я, — согласился Кайло. — И давно вы так?

Ему действительно было любопытно, в какой момент Хакс стал настолько подозрительным, что даже в собственной прекрасно защищенной каюте спал с оружием. Быть может, это первый раз, и случился он потому, что в каюте был Кайло, которому тот не доверял.

— Давно, — обтекаемо ответил Хакс и совершенно по-человечески потер лицо ладонью. — Прошу прощения. Сложно отказаться от привычек.

Даже не используя Силу, Кайло мог сказать, что он не лгал: бластер он действительно навел отработанным годами жестом. Значит, Кайло тут ни при чем.

Это почему-то грело душу.

— Я не в обиде, — заверил он.

Хакс посмотрел на него, и Кайло отметил, что глаза были покрасневшими и воспаленными, словно кратковременный сон не пошел на пользу, а сделал только хуже. В тусклом освещении синяки под глазами казались темнее и глубже, а лицо так и вовсе заострилось. Болезненная худоба, подумалось Кайло. Похоже, Хакс мало ел, слишком много бодрствовал и совершенно не находил времени на то, чтобы восстановиться.

Не то чтобы это удивляло. Он и во время правления Кайло целиком окунался в поставленные задачи и не позволял себе уделять лишнее время на собственные нужды. Теперь, когда на нем был весь Первый Орден, с этим наверняка стало еще хуже. А намечающийся мятеж так и вовсе превращал его жизнь в катастрофу.

Удивительно, как Хакс такими темпами еще не сгорел.

— Что дальше? — спросил Кайло, с трудом удержавшись от непрошеного совета. 

— Я буду решать первоочередные вопросы, — ответил Хакс и сжал челюсти. Его тянуло зевнуть, догадался Кайло, но он не хотел показывать даже такую малую слабость. — Вы будете присутствовать и наблюдать. Может, заметите что-то, что не увидел я.

Он хотел свежего взгляда на ситуацию и расстановку сил. Разумно.

— Возьмите с собой мой меч, — попросил Кайло.

— Я и собирался. Хотя не думаю, что переворот произойдет именно сегодня.

— Мне так спокойнее.

— Мне тоже, — неожиданно признался Хакс.

Кайло окинул его внимательным взглядом и молча кивнул, пытаясь уложить в голове, что Хакс сейчас доверял ему свою жизнь и свое положение. Это поразило бы, если бы Кайло не знал и не видел по его состоянию, что он прижат со всех сторон и другого выбора у него нет.

— Я собираюсь убить вас, как только подавим мятеж, — произнес Кайло. Он хотел расставить точки и прояснить этот вопрос, чтобы у Хакса не возникло ложной надежды. Хотя он, наверное, и так догадывался об этом.

— Я знаю, — спокойно ответил тот, словно речь шла не о его смерти.

— И все еще надеетесь на мою помощь?

— Лучше умереть от ваших рук, чем отправиться под трибунал с обвинениями в предательстве Первого Ордена.

— А вы предавали?

— Ни в коей мере, — заверил Хакс. — Ваша смерть не в счет.

— Почему это?

— Вы же не умерли на самом деле.

Кайло издал скептический смешок, выражая все свое отношение к подобного рода замечаниям, и проследил, как Хакс в ответ пожал плечами.

— Откуда у вас такие суицидальные порывы? — все-таки не удержался он от вопроса. — Раньше вы ими не страдали.

— Я и сейчас не страдаю, — усмехнулся Хакс.

— Но спокойно собираетесь ждать, пока я убью вас.

— Кто сказал, что спокойно?

Кайло против воли улыбнулся. Нет, зря он сомневался в Хаксе. Что-то в нем осталось прежним: изворотливость, например.

— Я буду готов, — пообещал Кайло.

— Я знаю, — повторил Хакс и поднялся с кровати.

Когда он скрылся в освежителе, Кайло опустился на диван, пытаясь понять, какой очередной козырь припрятан у него в рукаве. Чего ждать, когда придет время выполнять обещание. Жажда жизни в Хаксе была так же велика, как в нем самом — Сила. И она могла стать смертельным оружием.

Не стоило терять бдительность и доверяться ему. Не стоило верить всей этой искренности и честности, которые сейчас исходили от Хакса. Умом Кайло понимал это, но не мог заставить себя перестать принимать всю эту, несомненно, игру всерьез. Открытость Хакса ему импонировала, и Кайло хотел, чтобы она оказалась настоящей.

Такое, конечно, было маловероятно, и все же робкий росток надежды в его душе успел пустить корни.

Кайло так и сидел на диване, когда Хакс вышел, и с легким любопытством наблюдал за сборами. Тот всегда представал перед ним безукоризненным и идеальным, и следить за его преображением оказалось довольно познавательно. 

Когда Хакс закончил, то меньше всего походил на того усталого и _настоящего_ человека, что навел на него бластер при пробуждении. Теперь он выглядел так, будто только сошел с агитационного постера: совершенный Верховный Лидер. Ни единого недостатка, ни малейшего изъяна.

Да только под глазами по-прежнему темнели синяки, а во взгляде, хоть он и обрел привычную твердость и уверенность, все еще сквозила бесконечная усталость. 

Кайло проследил, как Хакс поправил рукава накинутой на плечи внушительной шинели, и, поймав его взгляд, взял в руки шлем.

— Вы закончили? — уточнил он.

— Да, — кивнул Хакс. — Можем идти.

Кайло надел шлем и, потратив секунду на привыкание к визору, поднялся. Зашагал чуть позади и справа от Хакса и вышел с ним в коридоры верхней палубы. Позицию слева от него тут же занял SL-7398.

К турболифту они шли в полном молчании, но, когда двери за ними закрылись, Кайло едва не вздрогнул от неожиданно прозвучавшего прямо возле уха голоса:

— Как адаптация, 17?

Он скосил взгляд на SL-7398: тот стоял ровно и никак не показывал, что пытается занять себя разговором. Наверное, нужно было ему ответить и не выдать при этом себя.

Хакс не предупреждал его, что личная охрана любит болтать между собой.

А может, он и не знал об этом.

— Нормально, — осторожно ответил Кайло.

— Ты везучий, — сообщил ему SL-7398. — Сразу после переподготовки в настолько личную охрану не каждого могли бы назначить. Верховный что, на тебя глаз положил?

А вот это уже было интересно. Неужели Хакс спал со своими штурмовиками? На него это не походило, но он изменился, а значит, мог и пересмотреть приоритеты.

— И со многими он так? — с нарочитой небрежностью поинтересовался Кайло. Ему хотелось узнать, как все обстояло на самом деле.

— Все прошли проверку через постель, если ты об этом.

Он не должен был что-то испытывать по этому поводу, но оказалось, что ему не все равно. Кайло почувствовал то, что и сам толком не мог определить. Смесь разочарования и чего-то, похожего на обиду.

— Ну надо же, — уязвлено проговорил он.

SL-7398 молчал некоторое время, словно ожидал продолжения, какой-то иной реакции, а затем произнес со смешком:

— Купился?

Кайло с трудом удержался, чтобы не повернуть к нему голову. Взгляд этот штурмовик все равно не увидит из-за шлема, а слов не находилось.

— Да не спал ни с кем Верховный, — успокоил 98. — Можешь не переживать за свою задницу. Хотя... Кто знает, может, станешь первым.

Эти слова будто принесли облегчение, пусть и ударили по самолюбию. Его снова проверяли, а он поверил, как последний идиот. 

И Хакс снова не предупредил об этом. Забыл? Не знал? Кайло ставил на второе — похоже, инициатива с такими разговорами шла от SL-7398. Меньше всего он представлял, что Хакс велел бы делать такие порочащие его репутацию намеки.

— Так что готовься на всякий случай, — в голосе 98 слышалось откровенное веселье. — Мало ли, станешь любимчиком…

— Заткнись, а? — не выдержал Кайло.

— Да ладно. Тебе стоит научиться иронизировать, 17.

— Без тебя разберусь.

98 все-таки замолчал, и только тогда Кайло понял, что лоб покрыла испарина. И дело было вовсе не в никудышной системе жизнеобеспечения брони — она как раз работала хорошо.

Нет, он просто начал заметно нервничать из-за этого разговора.

Все в том же молчании они вышли из турболифта и оказались в тронном зале, оставшемся когда-то еще от Сноука. Остальные из отряда SL уже заняли позиции вокруг трона.

Хакс как-то даже величественно опустился на него и небрежно махнул рукой. Подсказывал встать подле, и Кайло остановился по правую руку. Шагнул чуть вперед, поравнявшись с 98, и застыл, жалея, что в броне штурмовика не выглядит столь же внушительно, как в своем привычном облачении.

Сейчас он был одним из многих, безликим номером, охраняющим того, кто пытался его убить и занял его место. В этой ситуации была странная ирония. Разве мог он подумать три года назад, что его ждет именно это? Что он будет смотреть, как его враг сидит на его же троне?

И при этом Кайло не чувствовал ярости, которую должен был ощутить. Легкую досаду — да, тоску о былом — разумеется. Но и только. Спокойствие, воспитанное годами одиночества на Эч-То, и сейчас не дало сбой.

Он научился ждать и собирался применить это умение.

Двери лифта раскрылись спустя пятнадцать минут, и в зал вошел один из офицеров. Кайло не пошевелился — только потянулся к нему в Силе, чтобы понять, какие у него намерения.

Гордость. Рвение выслужиться. Радость от того, что собирается сообщить хорошие новости. Легкая тревога — вдруг сделает что-то не так. Преданность, а за ней — что-то еще.

Кайло нырнул глубже в водоворот чужих эмоций и выцепил то, что искал — тщательно скрытое даже от самого себя желание, граничащее с поклонением.

Ощутив его, Кайло почувствовал себя так, будто потревожил старую, толком не зажившую рану. Ему не нравилось, что этот молодой и ретивый офицерик хотел Хакса. Будто…

Он оборвал себя, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не сжать кулаки. Дело было в другом. Он никогда не ощущал такую же приязнь к себе, когда правил. Его уважали, его боялись, его словно и не считали человеком из плоти и крови. Хакс говорил правду — он был легендой.

К легендам не испытывают таких простых и в то же время глубоких чувств.

Кайло не отрывал глаз от офицера, отрешенно думая о том, сколько же таких сейчас в Первом Ордене и сколько их было до того, как Хакс прибрал к рукам власть. Наверняка количество только увеличилось. И тем не менее, его харизмы и умения дурить голову не хватило, чтобы привлечь на свою сторону старых имперцев.

Имперцы.

План сложился за доли секунды. Несогласованный, в чем-то опасный и требующий немедленного исполнения. Может статься, что ждать, пока они решатся на переворот, придется вечно.

Кайло знал, как форсировать события, и собирался это устроить.

Он снова потянулся к офицеру Силой, вкладывая в его сознание чуждую ненависть и желание немедленно уничтожить. Усилил их и отдал приказ: «Действуй».

Офицер, остановившийся на почтительном расстоянии от трона, застыл, словно в трансе — боролся с внушением. Но его силы воли оказалось недостаточно: Кайло надавил, и спокойное лицо исказила гримаса ненависти, офицеру не принадлежавшей.

Он быстро вытянул бластер и прежде, чем кто-либо успел что-то сделать, выстрелил прямо в Хакса.

Кайло криво усмехнулся, отводя заряд чуть в сторону — так, чтобы он прошел в миллиметре от виска Хакса. Штурмовики уже тянулись к оружию, но не могли его опередить.

Кайло к тому моменту уже вытащил бластер и снял с предохранителя. Нажал на спусковой крючок, почти даже и не целясь, и Силой же направил заряд.

Он попал точно в цель и прожег лоб офицера.

Тот застыл, и Кайло уловил, как его взгляд на секунду прояснился и наполнился почти священным ужасом. Рука с бластером безвольно обмякла. Офицер обреченно закрыл глаза и осел на пол.

Мертвый.

Кайло повернулся к Хаксу и, глядя в глаза, полные непонимания и запоздалого страха, спросил по внешней связи:

— С вами все в порядке, Верховный Лидер?

Хакс медленно кивнул, и Кайло отметил, что одна его ладонь вцепилась в подлокотник, а вторая застыла над бедренной кобурой.

— Хорошая работа, SL-0217. — Голос у него был напряженным, едва ли не дрожащим.

Кайло усмехнулся под шлемом.

Хакс еще не догадывался, что он сработал не просто хорошо.

Он сработал идеально.


	6. Глава 5

В шлеме послышался щелчок, а затем звучный голос произнес:

— Говорит командир отряда SL-0001. Всем постам усилить охрану, заблокировать входы и выходы. Очистить коридоры. Выполнять немедленно. Как поняли?

Кайло поморщился: голос звучал собранно, но слишком громко. Он чуть ближе придвинулся к Хаксу, слушая переговоры по общему каналу, включившемуся, видимо, у всех штурмовиков на корабле.

— Вас понял, Первый, — отозвался один голос.

— Приказ принят.

— Так точно.

— Опять учебная тревога?

— Нет, — ответил SL-0001, — в этот раз все серьезно. Жду отчета, и мы выдвигаемся.

В шлеме снова щелкнуло.

— Готовимся, парни. — А это уже, судя по всему, был внутренний канал отряда SL. — Начинаем построение. 17, — а теперь обращались к нему лично, — помоги Верховному встать. И давай-ка, не прошляпь свой подвиг. Пойдешь внутри строя, и береги Верховного, как свои яйца.

— Есть, сэр, — ответил Кайло и, подойдя к Хаксу, вздернул того на ноги, заставляя подняться с трона.

Тот посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, но возмущаться или возражать не стал. И руку выдергивать, когда Кайло взял его за предплечье, — тоже. 

Отряд SL выстроился вокруг них, плотно смыкая ряды. Хакс теперь был под живым щитом без единой бреши. Настоящей опасности сейчас ему не грозило, но посмотреть, какова его личная охрана на деле, было довольно интересно.

Пока выглядело так, будто их идеально вышколили. Все функции отряд выполнял без единого промедления, с пугающей синхронностью отработанных движений. Много тренировались или уже имели дело с мятежниками?

— Первый, докладываю: коридоры очищены.

— Двери заблокированы.

— Что с охраной? — деловито спросил SL-0001.

— Дополнительные единицы заступили на пост, Первый. Можете идти.

— Выдвигаемся, парни. Держать строй до последнего вздоха.

Кайло потянул Хакса за собой, заставляя шагать вместе со штурмовиками. Кинул на него внимательный взгляд: похоже, он уже приходил в себя. Страх в глазах, по крайней мере, сменился мрачной решимостью.

Турболифт заскользил вверх. Кабина тревожно мигала алым; отряд хранил сосредоточенное молчание. Кайло ждал, что они и сейчас будут зубоскалить, но нет — даже 98 не пытался «иронизировать». Они ждали подвоха и нападения в любую секунду.

Хакс их неплохо выдрессировал.

Тот, кстати, дернул рукой, привлекая к себе внимание. Кайло повернулся к нему и отметил, что Хакс прятал одну ладонь под шинелью.

«Меч?» — одними губами произнес он, и Кайло отрицательно покачал головой.

Турболифт замер. Отряд взвел бластеры, но за дверьми, конечно, никто не ждал.

Вся эта напряженность ситуации слегка забавляла Кайло, и он не сразу осознал, что усмехается. Он шел и вел Хакса, мрачного, явно весьма злого, но при этом — неожиданного послушного. Интересно, он настолько полагался на своих штурмовиков — или же исключительно на Кайло?

Коридоры опустели, словно на дредноуте внезапно не осталось ни единого человека, кроме них. Поверх шлемов виднелись наглухо задраенные двери; потолок тускло светился красным, погружая пространство в багровую полумглу. 

До кают Хакса они добрались быстро и без препятствий. Штурмовики тут же образовали живой коридор у дверей, и Кайло провел Хакса к ним. Тот уже твердой рукой ввел код доступа и бросил, чуть повернув голову:

— SL-0217, со мной. Остальным — никого не впускать.

Кайло шагнул в каюту первым, для вида сделал быстрый обыск помещения и сам заблокировал двери. По внутреннему каналу отряда Первый уже отдавал команды, распределяя штурмовиков по коридору. Его голос все еще звучал слишком громко, и Кайло поспешил стащить шлем, чтобы больше его не слышать.

Хакс опустился на диван — все еще напряженный и сосредоточенный. Кайло проследил, как он, едва отдавая себе отчет, коснулся щеки — той, мимо которой пролетел заряд.

— И это был один из верных мне офицеров, — с горечью и злостью сообщил он. — Похоже, все зашло слишком далеко.

Он все еще находился в состоянии шока, осознал Кайло. Не мог до конца поверить в то, что случилось, но уже пытался построить верную стратегию.

Как на него похоже.

— Если бы не вы…. — продолжил Хакс, но замолк, словно не находил в себе сил признать то, что случилось. Махнул рукой и закончил: — Спасибо.

— Обращайтесь, — усмехнулся Кайло. Стоило рассказать ему, как все было на самом деле, но прежде чем он успел произнести хоть слово, Хакс продолжил:

— Имперцы вербуют моих сторонников, а значит, времени у нас не так много. Я проверю своих людей, но мне понадобится ваша помощь, чтобы знать точно, от кого ждать предательства. Все эти ваши фокусы с Силой — сможете их использовать?

— Они не понадобятся, — сказал Кайло. — Имперцы не имеют никакого отношения к этому… недоразумению.

— Вы уверены?

— Абсолютно, — кивнул он. — Это я заставил его выстрелить.

На лице Хакса отразилось непонимание.

— Вы же собирались убить меня после подавления мятежа, — произнес он так, словно не верил тому, что говорил.

— Если бы я собирался вас убить, мы бы с вами сейчас не разговаривали.

— Тогда зачем?

— Придите в себя и подумайте, — посоветовал Кайло. — Я немного ускорил события. У меня нет никакого желания ждать, пока ваши мятежники соберутся с духом и решатся наконец вас сместить.

Доходило до Хакса, слава Силе, даже в таком состоянии довольно быстро. Только вот реакция оказалась не та, какую Кайло ожидал.

— Вы идиот, — бросил Хакс. — Уверяю вас, вы добились ровно противоположного эффекта.

— С чего бы это? — поинтересовался Кайло. — У них появилась мотивация — успеть совершить переворот до того, как это сделают другие. Они начнут торопиться, и тогда…

— Они не начнут торопиться, — перебил Хакс с явной злостью. — Они станут еще осторожнее и затаятся до поры до времени. Вы не подумали, — язвительно продолжил он, — что после попытки убийства Верховного Лидера начнется расследование. Поиски других заговорщиков. Проверки лояльности. Зачистки, наконец. Имперцы затихнут, пока все не уляжется и не забудется. А как вы считаете, когда забудут такое событие?

— Нескоро, — уязвлено признал Кайло.

— В следующий раз, — продолжил Хакс, словно его и не слышал, — посоветуйтесь со мной, прежде чем импровизировать. Я понимаю, что вы любите все портить, но держите себя в руках.

Три года назад от этих слов глаза бы застило алой пеленой ярости, и Кайло бы неминуемо сорвался. Сейчас он, хоть и чувствовал себя задетым, все-таки понимал, что действительно допустил ошибку.

А еще он осознавал, что Хакс бил по больному месту лишь из-за того, что находился во взвинченном состоянии и едва ли по-настоящему контролировал то, что говорит.

Как сам Кайло когда-то.

Весь этот разговор будто вернул их во времени. Словно и не прошло трех лет, словно у них не было повода для вынужденного сотрудничества, словно они остались такими же, какими и были. От этой мысли Кайло не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Чему вы радуетесь? — спросил Хакс знакомым едким тоном.

— Вы ворчите, как в старые добрые времена, — ответил Кайло с той же улыбкой.

Он не стал добавлять, что в какой-то степени скучал по этому.

Хакс с пару секунд смотрел на него с возмущением, но потом взгляд смягчился. Он снова потер щеку — явно неосознанно.

Кайло шагнул ближе и, наклонившись к нему, попросил:

— Поверните голову.

Хакс удивленно вздернул брови, но послушался. Кайло осмотрел гладко выбритую щеку и нашел то, что искал: едва заметный покрасневший росчерк на коже. Заряд прошел слишком близко и оставил слабый ожог.

Его вина, но он хотел как лучше.

— Ничего страшного, — заключил Кайло и выпрямился. Он не признавался себе в том, что очень хотел в этот момент дотронуться до лица Хакса. Взять его за подбородок и самому повернуть голову так, чтобы получше рассмотреть остаточные следы своих действий. — Жить будете.

— Я и без вас это понял, — ответил Хакс. Мягче, чем прежде — похоже, самообладание возвращалось к нему.

И слава Силе.

Кайло положил шлем, который все еще держал в руке, на диван. Подумав, сел рядом с Хаксом, закрыл глаза и прислушался к Силе.

Он скользнул за пределы каюты, коснулся разумов отряда SL — сосредоточенных на задаче и старательно подавляющих прорывающийся страх. Они беспокоились, боялись за своего Верховного Лидера и переживали, что в какой-то момент не смогут исполнить свой долг и обнаружат Хакса мертвым в собственной каюте. 

Кайло двинулся дальше, расширяя круг поисков. Запертые в каютах и служебных помещениях офицеры чувствовали раздражение из-за «учебной тревоги», о которой никто не предупреждал. Верные Хаксу люди вместе с тем испытывали легкое волнение; те, кому было все равно, нетерпеливо ждали отбоя чрезвычайного положения.

Из одного из залов для брифинга сквозила тревожность иного рода: смешанная с ненавистью, удовлетворением и приятным удивлением. Они все собрались там, отрешенно подумал Кайло, все эти десять имперцев, готовящих переворот. Запертые в одном месте, возможно, уже готовящие план быстрой ликвидации мешавшего им Верховного Лидера.

— Мы можем взять их сейчас, — глухо произнес Кайло и открыл глаза.

Теперь он почувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд и повернулся к Хаксу: тот действительно смотрел с ноткой любопытства и тщательно скрытым, но промелькнувшим волнением.

— Мятежников? — спокойно уточнил он.

— Да. — Кайло скривил губы, все еще чувствуя чужую липкую неприязнь. — Они в пятом зале для брифинга. Наверняка обсуждали, как вас сместить. Уничтожить их сейчас — и все проблемы закончатся.

— И что вы предлагаете сделать? — спросил Хакс.

Почему-то Кайло показалось, что это был вопрос с подвохом, но он все равно ответил:

— Просто запустите меня к ним.

— Дурная идея, — заметил Хакс. — Я уже говорил, что для начала мне нужны доказательства, а не кровавая бойня, Рен. 

— Я вам их добуду.

— Я не собираюсь использовать вас как личного палача и дознавателя, — с нажимом произнес Хакс. — Успокойтесь и не порите горячку. Пусть все идет по плану.

— Я спокоен.

— Тогда разожмите руки.

Кайло медленно перевел взгляд на собственные ладони — действительно крепко стиснутые в кулаки. Он беззвучно выругался и медленно разжал пальцы.

— Так лучше, — мягко сказал Хакс. — Поймите правильно, Рен: я не диктатор и не тиран, каким были вы. И мне нужно поддерживать свою репутацию, чтобы не оказаться в итоге на вашем месте. Пусть сначала заявят о себе и попытаются напасть — тогда и у меня, и у вас будут развязаны руки.

Кайло прищурился, глядя ему в глаза.

— Вы так тряслись при фальшивом покушении —и все равно собираетесь повторить?

— К настоящему я буду готов.

— Вы собираетесь рисковать собственной жизнью, — напомнил Кайло. — Вы уверены, что справитесь?

— Я уверен в ваших возможностях, — усмехнулся Хакс. 

Он снова напоминал об этом, и снова Кайло почувствовал себя польщенным. Что ж, ему оставалось только оправдать возложенные на него надежды.

Он не сомневался, что справится. Опасения были другими: он начинал слишком переживать за Хакса. За того, кто запер его на Эч-То без связи и надежды на спасение. За того, кто вспомнил о нем только в тот момент, когда над украденной властью нависла угроза.

За того, кого в итоге должен будет убить.

Кайло все чаще приходилось напоминать себе об этом. Надежда, что за короткий период сотрудничества они смогут прийти к согласию, конечно же, была ложной. Они никогда не смогут жить в мире, никогда не уступят друг другу — не с их амбициями, не с попробованной на вкус властью. Кто-то из них умрет, чтобы дать дорогу другому.

Умирать Кайло не собирался.

Он отвернулся, крепко сжав челюсти, зажмурился на мгновение, отгоняя непрошеные сомнения.

— Сколько еще продлится чрезвычайное положение? — спросил Кайло, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно.

— Пять стандартных часов, если не возникнет новой угрозы.

— Советую отдохнуть за это время. Может сложиться так, что в ближайшем будущем не предоставится такой возможности.

— Рен, — вздохнул Хакс. — Вы же слышали: имперцы будут выжидать после вашей выходки.

— Не будут, — медленно произнес Кайло, вспоминая вязкую ненависть мятежников. — Они взбунтуются в ближайшее время, если не сразу после отмены тревоги.

— С чего вы решили?

— Я не решил, — мрачно ответил Кайло. — Я знаю точно.


	7. Глава 6

Хакс, конечно, не прислушался к совету.

Кайло последовал за ним, когда он решительно поднялся и направился вглубь кают. Остановился за спиной, когда Хакс опустился в кресло напротив личной консоли, и пронаблюдал, как тот запускает системы.

Экран засветился все тем же красным, но введенный код доступа все-таки загрузил внутреннюю сеть. Хакс сосредоточенно выводил нужную ему информацию, постоянно подтверждая свою личность, чтобы обойти блок чрезвычайного положения.

Наконец появилась голограмма: трансляция с голокамер пятого зала для брифинга. Внутри находилось десять человек, как Кайло и чувствовал: десять капитанов, знакомых ему еще с времени правления. И, судя по нашивкам, капитанами они и остались.

— Почему вы их не повысили в звании? — спросил Кайло. — Они могли бы стать лояльнее, получив от вас признание их способностей.

— Я следовал вашему правилу, — ответил Хакс, продолжая вводить команды.

— Какому же?

— Оставить все на своих местах.

Напоминание о том, что Кайло во время правления так и не дал ему страстно желаемый ранг гранд-маршала. Кайло усмехнулся и заметил, зная, что Хакс поймет:

— В итоге вы получили больше, чем я мог бы дать.

— Получить мало, — задумчиво проговорил Хакс. — Надо еще удержать. А теперь помолчите. Послушаем, что там происходит.

Затея оказалась провальной: громкость увеличилась, но до них не доносилось ни звука, хоть капитаны на голограмме явно вели разговор. И весьма оживленный, судя по жестикуляции.

— Умно, — проронил Хакс.

— Они что-то сделали с камерами?

— Глушат сигнал рекордера, — пояснил Хакс. — Смотрите сюда.

Он увеличил голограмму и указал на лежавшее на столе устройство.

— Подойдет для доказательства? — поинтересовался Кайло.

— Нет. — Хакс покачал головой. — Глушители установлены во всех залах для брифинга. Чтобы не допустить утечки информации. При неудачном стечении обстоятельств сигнал тревоги мог затронуть и их. Этим объяснением имперцы и воспользуются.

Хакс был прав. Но Кайло все равно терзала жажда действий: сделать хоть что-то, а не сидеть на месте, решить уже эту проблему раз и навсегда. Но приходилось ждать.

А ждать он теперь умел.

И все-таки нужно было занять себя хоть чем-то. Хотя бы даже и разговором. Например, узнать ответы на вопросы, которые он в глубине души очень хотел задать, но аккуратно обходил.

Сейчас время для них настало.

— Что они на вас накопали? — спросил Кайло.

— Вы же не думаете, что я вам все раскрою, — не оборачиваясь, произнес Хакс.

— Раскроете, если все еще ждете моей помощи.

Хакс вздохнул и все-таки повернулся к нему. Задрал подбородок, глядя снизу вверх прямо в глаза. Кайло поймал его взгляд и добавил твердо:

— Я почувствую, если вы солжете.

Хакс на мгновение скривил губы и помолчал, прежде чем признался:

— Убийство генерала Брендола Хакса, ваша смерть и пособничество Сопротивлению.

Первые два пункта не вызывали удивления: о причинах гибели почившего генерала Кайло догадывался и раньше, а сам все еще жил. Зато последний…

Он никогда бы не подумал, что такое может случиться. Хакс всегда был истово предан Первому Ордену, а Сопротивление ненавидел едва ли не так же сильно, как и Кайло. А теперь оказалось, что он помогал повстанцам.

Поразительно, и не в самом хорошем смысле.

— И когда вы начали с ними сотрудничать? — в горле пересохло, и Кайло сглотнул.

— За год до вашей гибели.

Да, именно тогда в Первом Ордене объявился агент Сопротивления. Поиски ни к чему не приводили: он превосходно подчищал следы и не оставлял улик. Вычислить, кто сливал информацию, не удавалось.

— И вы до сих пор?.. — Он не смог заставить себя закончить фразу.

— Сопротивление потерпело поражение три года назад. С мертвецами я не веду дел. Разве что только с вами.

Кайло покачал головой.

— Если вас это успокоит, — в голосе Хакса едва слышалось легкое волнение, — я не передавал им важной информации. Только то, что они сами при желании могли бы вызнать. Мне нужно было втереться к ним в доверие, чтобы нанести окончательный удар в тот момент, когда они ждать не будут.

— И чтобы убить меня, — закончил за него Кайло.

— И это, разумеется, тоже, — согласился Хакс.

Странно, но это признание вывело Кайло из состояния, близкого к шоку. Хаксом руководил здоровый прагматизм, а не желание помочь врагам. Верность идеалам Первого Ордена не оказалась ложью.

— Как все произошло? — спросил Кайло. Он хотел знать подробности. Ему и правда было интересно, как Хакс смог все обставить так, чтобы ему, отдавшему приказ о залпе по Хосниану, действительно поверили.

— Вы об уничтожении Сопротивления?

— Я о всей этой вашей авантюре, — уточнил Кайло. — Расскажите с самого начала.

Он отметил, что теперь Хакс почти расслабленно откинулся в кресле, а на его лице промелькнула мимолетная улыбка — явного удовольствия от того, как удачно получилось разыграть карты.

— Помните высадку на Тисспиане? — задал он вопрос.

Кайло помнил — долгие переговоры с королем планеты, которые он вел в гордом одиночестве, пойдя на уступку монаршей особе, до сих пор вызывали у него желание зевать. На планету вместе с ним высадился и высший командный состав, но чем они занимались, пока он беседовал с королем, Кайло не удосужился поинтересоваться. И, по всей видимости, зря.

Он кивнул, и Хакс продолжил:

— Сопротивление тогда посылало очередной призыв о наборе новобранцев. Тщательно зашифрованный, как вы понимаете. Я поймал их сигнал, ответил на него и предложил свою помощь. В качестве жеста доброй воли сообщил, на каком корабле идет подготовка штурмовиков.

— Та бессмысленная атака на «Освободитель»? — припомнил Кайло. Кажется, это действительно произошло после переговоров на Тисспиане. — И после этого они вам поверили?

— Разумеется, нет, — усмехнулся Хакс. — Потребовалось еще несколько наводок. После этого я имел честь разговаривать с генералом Органой. 

От упоминания матери — нет, предательницы и нарушительницы режима, — дернулось что-то внутри.

— И после этого?..

— Мне все еще не доверяли, — признался Хакс. — Но слезливая история про ваше правление и муки совести сделали свое дело. Ну и, конечно, признание, что такой Первый Орден — это совсем не то, к чему я стремился, тоже. Я сказал, что хочу исправить ошибки, которые совершил, и мне дали шанс. Оставалось только продолжать передавать очевидную информацию. Но окончательно мне поверили только после битвы у Эч-То.

— После моей смерти, — заключил Кайло.

— И после наводки на пару слабых мест, из-за которой нам и пришлось спешно уходить в гиперпрыжок от Эч-То. Затем я, как Верховный Лидер, назначил переговоры с Сопротивлением. Они были уверены, что война закончится.

— И она закончилась.

— Да, — согласился Хакс. — После орбитальной бомбардировки места встречи на 5251977.

— Вы — мерзавец, — с удовольствием признал Кайло.

Хакс склонил голову, чуть улыбаясь, словно принимал комплимент.

Впрочем, так оно и было. Он сумел сделать то, что не удалось Кайло — выиграл не битву, а войну. Рискнул ради победы своими положением, честью и репутацией.

И теперь платил за это, а цена оказалась высокой. Технически содеянное считалось изменой, несмотря на мотивы и результат. Если все раскроется, Хаксу точно не жить. 

— И почему имперцы до сих пор молчат о том, что узнали? — поинтересовался Кайло. — Достаточно вынести все на публику, чтобы вы потеряли влияние.

— Они попали в ту же ловушку, что и я, — ответил Хакс. — У них нет доказательств. Я хорошо подчищал следы, и все, что у них есть — устные показания, не подкрепленные фактами. 

— И как они их добыли?

— Я ошибся, — с явным неудовольствием признал Хакс. — Один из пилотов Сопротивления отсутствовал во время мнимых переговоров. Его удалось уничтожить, но прежде капитан Пьюви успел перекинуться с ним парой слов.

— С его стороны было глупо убивать единственного свидетеля, — заметил Кайло.

— Свидетель был опасным преступником и нарушителем режима, — пожал плечами Хакс. — Оставь Пьюви его в живых, быстро отправился бы под трибунал. А доказательств, кроме пустых слов, у него не появилось.

Первый Орден явно превратился в змеиный клубок после его «гибели», теперь Кайло прекрасно это понимал. Ему повезло: не пришлось увязнуть во всех этих интригах. Впрочем, вряд ли можно назвать удачей три года в одиночестве на Эч-То.

С другой стороны, за это время он многому научился. Ждать, терпеть, ловить момент. Он стал лучше, умнее, расчетливее.

По крайней мере, Кайло хотел в это верить.

Он почему-то все еще считал, что имперские капитаны совершат переворот в ближайшее время. Их эмоциональный фон говорил об этом; их ненависть требовала решительных действий. Наверняка они почувствовали себя увереннее, предположив, что есть еще противники режима Верховного Лидера Хакса помимо них.

Для них разумнее было бы затаиться, но они играли против Хакса, который рассчитывал на логичность и продуманность поступков. А значит, они будут действовать так, как он не ожидает: нелогично и неразумно.

Кайло усмехнулся, осознав, что, кажется, начинает вникать в суть всех этих подковерных игр. Он всегда быстро учился и так же быстро принимал решения. Сейчас это стало его преимуществом.

И останется им, когда имперцы сделают свой ход.

— Вы злитесь на меня? — спросил Хакс.

— Нет. — Кайло покачал головой. — Без толку на вас злиться. Вы хотели как лучше и поплатились за это.

Хакс в ответ помолчал, но потом все-таки заметил:

— Вы совсем не похожи на себя прежнего.

— Как другой человек?

— Тот же. — Хакс чуть улыбнулся. — Просто… вы будто научились всему тому, что, как мне казалось, было за гранью ваших способностей. Смерть пошла вам на пользу.

Кайло хмыкнул и произнес:

— Возможно, так оно и есть.

— Восхитительно. Вы сумели меня удивить.

— Вы тоже, — признался Кайло. — Я не думал, что вы так далеко зайдете.

Улыбка Хакса стала шире: ему, похоже, доставляло удовольствие признание его способностей. 

Было в нем что-то в этот момент, что заставило сердце Кайло болезненно сжаться. Он поспешно отвел взгляд и зацепился им за отсчет времени на голограмме. Оставалось чуть меньше четырех часов до отмены чрезвычайного положения.

— Поспите, — снова настойчиво посоветовал Кайло. — Вы будете нужны мне свежим и быстро соображающим.

— Так и собираетесь упорствовать с этим? — уточнил Хакс.

— Конечно.

— Тогда мне придется согласиться, — с неожиданным послушанием заключил тот и поднялся с кресла.

Кайло не последовал за ним за перегородку к кровати — хотя мог бы под предлогом, что хочет убедиться в выполнении совета. Хакс наверняка и так чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, хоть и не показывал этого — делить с кем-то каюту ему явно было внове. Стоило дать ему отдохнуть и от своей компании.

В конце концов, им обоим нужны были все ресурсы, которые они только смогут задействовать. А их было немного: гибкий и быстрый разум у Хакса, у Кайло — Сила и умение вести бой. И если Сила была с ним всегда, а способность сражаться отточилась едва ли не до автоматизма, то Хакс без положенного отдыха и под влиянием стресса точно потеряет в быстроте реакций.

И допустит ошибку, которая предрешит весь исход их временного союза.

Кайло покачал головой и вернулся к дивану. Окунулся в Силу и закрыл глаза, погружаясь в медитацию. Для временного восстановления сил и расслабления она подойдет.

Потом Кайло сможет выспаться, но для начала закончит с тем что начал. Сперва убьет капитанов, а затем исполнит обещание.

Меньше всего ему хотелось думать о том, что в этот раз у него не было никакого желания держать данное слово.


	8. Глава 7

— Рен, — услышал Кайло словно издалека и открыл глаза.

Напротив него стоял Хакс — свежий, уже переодевшийся в идеально сидящую форму, выглядевший так, словно эти несколько часов сна превратились как минимум в восемь. Видимо, даже такой короткий отдых его организм воспринимал как полноценный. А может, он просто хотел предстать перед мятежниками во всем великолепии и приложил усилия, чтобы добиться внешнего результата.

На его лице читалась решимость и уверенность.

— Вы готовы, — констатировал Кайло.

— Чрезвычайное положение отменено, — проинформировал Хакс. — Мне стоит продолжить принимать рапорты в тронном зале. Вы все еще не сомневаетесь, что имперцы сделают ход в ближайшее время?

— Я только укрепился в этой мысли.

— Тогда будем ждать.

Кайло кивнул, надел шлем и поднялся с дивана. Медитация немного привела его в чувство и позволила частично восстановить силы. Их хватит, чтобы разобраться с мятежниками. 

Экран визора тут же ожил — вместе с внутренним комлинком. 

— 17, у вас все в порядке? — спросил SL-0001, чей голос Кайло уже успел запомнить.

— Да, сэр, — отозвался он. — Собираемся на выход.

— Почему не держал связь?

— Верховный запретил, сэр.

— Ну раз Верховный… — с легким сомнением проговорил Первый. — Коридор чист, готовлю отряд к сопровождению. Конец связи.

Хакс как раз шагнул к дверям. Кайло отрешенно проследил, как тот их разблокировал, и вышел, вновь держась справа и чуть позади. Отряд ждал их у входа и тут же сомкнул ряды вокруг Хакса.

Жизнь вновь кипела во всех помещениях корабля. Пока они добирались до тронного зала, Кайло успел отметить, что проходившие мимо офицеры казались изрядно обеспокоенными. Возможно, волновались за Хакса, но скорее тряслись за собственные шкуры: обвинение в заговоре могло коснуться любого, кто контактировал с мертвым «предателем». 

Перед турболифтом, ведущим в тронный зал, Хакс остановился и отдал команду:

— SL-0001, распределите отряд. Проверять каждого, кто придет. С оружием не пускать. Мне нужно трое, помимо SL-0217, кто будет охранять меня в тронном зале.

Первый развернулся к нему и осторожно проговорил:

— Верховный Лидер, я не уверен, что четыре штурмовика — достаточное количество для охраны. 

— Этот приказ не обсуждается, — жестко произнес Хакс. — Выполняйте.

По внутренней связи послышался вздох, а затем зазвучали команды:

— 98, 51, 12, идите с Верховным. Остальным — слышали, что он сказал?

— Слышали, — мрачно отозвался один из штурмовиков. — Не нравится мне это.

— Мне тоже, — признался Первый. — Но приказ не обсуждается. Готовимся, парни. Чую, придется нам попотеть.

Двери кабины в этот момент открылись, и Хакс шагнул внутрь. Кайло и троица штурмовиков проследовали за ним, и спустя секунду турболифт помчался, доставляя их в тронный зал.

Уже внутри Хакс, как и в первый раз, опустился на трон и уткнулся взглядом в датапад, лежавший на подлокотнике. Кайло отрешенно прислушивался по связи отряда к пустой болтовне штурмовиков — те явно пытались подбодрить друг друга.

Внутри начинало разгораться предчувствие опасности.

К этому он был готов.

Ждать пришлось недолго: имперцы, похоже, следили за перемещениями Хакса, и поспешили сделать ход тут же.

— Капитаны идут, — послышалось по связи, и Кайло почувствовал, как в мгновение ока напряглись его мышцы. — Им вроде не назначено.

— Готовьтесь, парни, — голос Первого звучал напряженно. А затем он произнес: — Приказом Верховного Лиде…

Договорить ему не удалось — послышался шум бластерных выстрелов. Кайло прищурился, пытаясь уловить по звукам, что же происходило у лифтов. Судя по количеству выпущенных зарядов, капитаны пришли не одни, а с подмогой.

Чужое тяжелое дыхание эхом отдавалось в ушах. Чей-то стон, звуки попадания по броне, еще один стон, тут же захлебнувшийся. Очереди выстрелов, не замолкающие ни на секунду.

В Силе Кайло чувствовал, как штурмовики в зале застыли, тоже пытаясь понять, что происходит внизу. Он ощущал их напряжение, абсолютную сосредоточенность и легкий страх не оправдать возложенных на них надежд.

Кайло одновременно с ними вытащил бластер и направил его на двери лифта.

— SL-0217, доложите обстановку, — послышался голос Хакса, почти потонувший в звуках выстрелов.

— Отряд отражает нападение, — ответил Кайло. Понял, что забыл про конспирацию, и добавил: — Верховный Лидер.

Почти одновременно с этим стих и звук пролетающих зарядов.

Монитор турболифта показал, что кабина пришла в движение.

— Мы не справимся, — послышался мрачный голос в шлеме. — Это конец.

— Заткнись, — неожиданно для себя оборвал Кайло. — Иначе я сам убью тебя до прихода этих кретинов.

— У 17 боевой настрой, — хмыкнул другой голос.

Один из штурмовиков метнулся к контрольной панели лифта и сосредоточенно принялся возиться с ней. Спустя пару секунд послышался гул, а затем монитор погас.

Лифт замер, так и не доехав до тронного зала.

Впрочем, ненадолго — монитор мигнул и вновь показал движение. Кайло выругался сквозь сжатые зубы. С бластером ему было не слишком удобно, и стоило притянуть Силой меч, но он чувствовал, что спешить не следует. Пока лучше не раскрывать все карты.

Хакс наверняка бы с ним согласился.

Двери медленно раскрылись, и штурмовики тут же открыли огонь. Бесполезный — горстку капитанов защищали противобластерные щиты в руках другого отряда.

А затем и они начали стрелять, и Кайло приходилось тщательно следить за тем, чтобы заряды не попали в него и Хакса. Он отводил их Силой, не забывал стрелять и сам, и за это время аккуратно переместился вплотную к Хаксу.

Упал 98, следом — 12. 51 продержался не намного дольше.

Огонь прекратился.

Капитаны вышли из-за спин отряда, и Кайло вновь вскинул бластер.

— Не надо, SL-0217, — остановил его Хакс. А затем обратился к капитанам: — Вы же понимаете, что это измена?

Вперед выступил капитан Пьюви. Кайло осторожно дотронулся до него в Силе — и почувствовал мрачное решительное торжество и пьянящее ощущение победы.

— В измене обвиняетесь вы, Хакс, — презрительно бросил он. — Совет капитанов снимает с вас полномочия Верховного Лидера. Вы отправитесь под арест до выяснения обстоятельств, и настоятельно рекомендую вам не пытаться сопротивляться.

Кайло напрягся, готовый в любой момент начать атаку. Двое штурмовиков шагнули к трону; Кайло покосился на Хакса: тот оперся на подлокотник и склонил голову, подперев щеку кулаком.

— Хотел бы узнать, в чем конкретно меня обвиняют, — мягко проговорил он.

Пьюви победно ухмыльнулся:

— Вы убили генерала Брендола Хакса и Верховного Лидера Кайло Рена, а также помогали гнусным сопротивленческим отродьям.

— И у вас, конечно же, есть доказательства?

— Вы сами признаете свою вину.

Хакс улыбнулся — спокойно и примирительно, словно ему и не угрожала опасность.

— Как я могу признать то, чего нет?

Кайло заметил, что от этих слов лицо Пьюви исказила гримаса гнева.

— Не паясничайте, Хакс! — выплюнул он. — Мы все прекрасно знаем, что это правда.

Момент настал, Кайло осознавал это как никогда остро. Он повернул голову к Хаксу, и тот одобрительно кивнул и быстро вытащил из-под шинели его меч.

Кайло притянул его Силой и медленно снял шлем.

А затем обвел тяжелым взглядом капитанов. Остановился на Пьюви — и тот ощутимо сглотнул и отступил на шаг.

— Как видите, — произнес Хакс, — Верховного Лидера Рена я не убивал. Вы все еще уверены, что и остальные ваши обвинения обоснованны?

Кайло активировал меч и небрежно провернул его в руке, чуть подавшись вперед. От этого движения Пьюви вновь невольно шагнул назад, но все равно продолжил:

— Уверен. Сдавайтесь, Хакс.

Они будут стоять на своем до последнего, Кайло это ясно понимал. Им уже нечего было терять — они в открытую пошли на измену, напали на охрану Верховного Лидера и угрожали ему. И либо им чудом повезет, на что они, несомненно, продолжали надеяться, либо их ждет смерть.

— Сдаваться лучше вам, — мягко ответил Хакс. — Тогда, возможно, вы успеете пожить еще немного.

Пьюви дернул подбородком и коротко приказал:

— В атаку.

Вновь посыпались бластерные заряды, и Кайло наконец-то оказался в своей стихии. Меч замелькал в его руке, отражая выстрелы, Сила бурлила вокруг, позволяя ему полностью владеть ситуацией. Он протянул свободную руку, второй продолжая удерживать меч, и стиснул Силой горло Пьюви — резко и быстро, перебивая позвонки и сворачивая шею.

Один был готов.

Кайло рванул вперед, помогая себе Силой. Меч проходил сквозь броню и плоть с легкостью, какой он давно не ощущал.

Отшвырнуть Силой в стену одного. Перерубить ноги другому, попутно вспоров брюхо третьему. Ударом ноги толкнуть четвертого в пятого.

Спустя секунду он уже не отдавал себе отчет в действиях. Адреналин бурлил в крови. Кайло чувствовал каждого в этом зале, знал наперед, что они собираются предпринять. В Силе полыхали искры паники и отчаяния, и он окунулся в битву с головой, позволяя Силе вести себя.

И вскоре все закончилось.

Пелена горячки боя медленно спадала, и Кайло обвел взглядом зал. Усмехнулся, когда рука одного из капитанов дернулась — тот все еще был жив.

Кайло шагнул к нему, небрежно поставил ногу на горло и надавил, прерывая жизнь последнего из мятежников.

Он деактивировал меч, повесил его на пояс и только после этого обернулся к Хаксу. Тот стоял возле трона — очевидно, прятался за ним во время схватки, чтобы остаться целым. Он усмехался уголком губ и явно наслаждался победой.

— Вы отлично поработали, — заметил Хакс. — Не думал, что мне будет приятно наблюдать за вашим стилем боя.

Кайло склонил голову и ничего не ответил. Кровь все еще пульсировала в висках, пусть и гораздо тише. А вместе с ней билась в ритме сердца мысль: они дошли до конца.

Но оставалась одна маленькая, но важная нерешенная задача.

Его обещание.

Кайло поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Хаксом. Странная ирония — Кайло спас его жизнь, чтобы в итоге убить самому. Раньше ему казалось, что это правильно. Что это — тот исход, к которому все и шло.

Сейчас уверенность таяла с каждой секундой.

Но Кайло должен был это сделать.

— Пора отдавать долг, — обронил он, делая шаг к Хаксу. Он ожидал, что тот отступит, как Пьюви ранее, но Хакс так и остался стоять на своем месте. Не дрогнул, не дернулся — все такой же спокойный и уверенный в себе.

И, что самое странное, — Кайло не чувствовал, что от него исходит опасность.

— Что ж, — Хакс кивнул. — Я готов. Но прежде чем вы меня убьете, подумайте над одной деталью, которая наверняка не давала вам покоя.

Кайло понимал, что Хакс тянет время, но… Он и сам хотел бы хоть немного отложить его смерть. Чтобы собраться с духом. Чтобы вновь убедить себя в том, что поступает верно.

— Над какой же? — уточнил он, не отрывая от Хакса взгляд.

— Почему вы до сих пор живы? — пытливо спросил Хакс. Кайло отметил, что он слегка, едва заметно подался вперед. — Почему я все-таки не убил вас?

Ответ на этот вопрос лежал как на ладони. Кайло догадался об этом еще на Эч-То, в тот самый момент, когда увидел фигуру Хакса над голопроектором.

Тот оставил себе выигрышную карту, чтобы при случае ей воспользоваться.

— Вы знали, что рано или поздно восстание случится, — убежденно произнес Кайло, — и догадывались, что вам потребуется помощь. Что я сделаю все, лишь бы покинуть Эч-То. Я нужен был вам живым именно на такой случай.

Хакс под его взглядом улыбнулся — с легкой грустью.

— Вы слишком высокого мнения о моем умении просчитывать ситуацию на годы вперед, — ответил он. — Я и не думал о восстании. Вы живы вовсе не поэтому.

Он не врал, Кайло чувствовал это.

Узнать настоящую причину казалось правильным решением. Чтобы расставить все точки перед тем, как Хакс умрет.

Чтобы знать, что же двигало им на самом деле.

— Тогда почему? — спросил Кайло.

Хакс переступил с ноги на ногу — будто готовился говорить о чем-то личном, немного постыдном, не предназначенном для ушей Кайло. А затем тихо и медленно произнес, все так же глядя ему в глаза:

— Правда в том, что у меня не поднялась рука вас убить.

С секунду Кайло осознавал и пытался уложить в голове эти слова. Хакс действительно поделился с ним личным, сокровенным. Возможно, самой большой тайной, которая являлась и самой большой слабостью.

Эти слова были все равно что признанием в любви.

Кайло и не думал, что ему так приятно будет их услышать.

В душе поднималось знакомое, но тщательно скрываемое тепло.

Впрочем, Кайло знал, что эти слова ничего не поменяют. Он обещал, и должен был выполнить то, ради чего и подавил восстание. Хакс допустил ошибку дважды — когда оставил его в живых и когда подумал, что Кайло размякнет от его признания.

Он старался не признавать, что решимость, и так до этого ослабевшая, сейчас практически иссякла.

— Тогда вы глупец. — Кайло покачал головой. — Я, в отличие от вас, не допущу такой слабости.

С мгновение Хакс еще смотрел на него, а затем опустил ресницы. На его лице ясно читалась обреченность. Это был его последний ход, понял Кайло. Он поставил на кон все — и проиграл.

И покорно принимал свое поражение.

В груди сдавило — отчаянно и сильно, но Кайло все равно поднял руку и Силой коснулся шеи Хакса. Почти бережно обхватил горло, глядя на бледное лицо с все так же прикрытыми глазами, слишком острыми скулами, плотно сжатыми губами. Хакс молчал: не умолял, не пытался отговорить. Словно принял свою судьбу.

Оставалось только сдавить это податливое горло. Стиснуть пальцы и прекратить доступ кислорода, прервать висящую на волоске жизнь. Казалось, что сделать это легко.

На деле получилась непосильная задача.

Кайло сжал зубы, пытаясь заставить себя завершить то, что начал. Выполнить обещание. Прийти к тому, к чему все шло с самого начала. Секунды тянулись медленно, а у него не хватало духа сделать то, что должен.

Он не хотел.

Он не мог.

Кайло опустил руку. Внимательно посмотрел на нее и перевел взгляд на Хакса, ожидая увидеть насмешку на его лице. Тот действительно открыл глаза, но смотрел куда-то в сторону и осторожно растирал шею ладонью.

— Нет. — Кайло покачал головой. — Я такой же глупец, как и вы.

Оставаться здесь и признавать свою слабость он не хотел. Вновь окинул взглядом трупы на полу, развернулся и направился к лифту. Он шел словно в бреду, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями.

А потом услышал быстрые шаги за спиной.

Он застыл, когда Хакс взял его за плечо. Почувствовал, как его разворачивают, и встретился с ним взглядом.

А затем ощутил прикосновение губ к губам.

Кайло прикрыл глаза и ответил на поцелуй, чувствуя, как все становится на свои места.

Он действительно вернулся домой.


End file.
